


I Don't Need a Hero

by lilykep



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Kate Argent, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Season 1/Episode 11 coda, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilykep/pseuds/lilykep
Summary: Kate's thoughts as she tortures Derek in season 1 episode 11. This is purely Kate's POV and she is THE WORST.





	I Don't Need a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while listening to I Don't Need a Hero by Concrete Blonde. Literally the first line of the song is "You always said I was a liar, but we burn like a house on fire" so ya know I had to write this.

The worst thing about finishing your greatest masterpiece young is that no other work will ever compare. The tortured and tormented creature before her is the most beautiful thing she's ever seen. She molded him with her body and tried him by fire, and he is devastating in his perfection. She remembers every moment of his creation with perfect clarity. His trusting gaze, his eagerness, his desire to _save_ her from her imagined problems. It was priceless, everything about him is priceless. Even his hate. He hates her now, she knows that and his rage is like a fine wine on her lips. Every dart she flings strikes him with perfect accuracy, after all she's the one that invented the game and all of his targets are of her making. He howls and her insides go liquid with desire. He is so lovely, so broken, so _perfect_.


End file.
